


We can be Heroes, just for one day.

by Evaney_Desterek



Series: La Torre dei Clichè [4]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Gen, He have a big crush over Catwoman, I just see Rudy like a nerd, In Catwoman, Introspection, POV First Person, We have an android very similar to Halle Berry, and Halle BErry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un misterioso vigilante, che si fa chiamare con il nome di Sexybot, girovaga per le strade della città, nelle ore notturne, per scacciare i cattivoni. Nessuna sa chi sia in verità. Ironicamente Richard ipotizza che sia John. Dorian che, come al solito, trovandosi nel posto sbagliato, al momento sbagliato, scopre la vera identità di Sexybot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can be Heroes, just for one day.

**Clichè:** #4 – Identità Segreta.   
**Fandom:** Almost Human.   
**Pairing/Personaggi:** Rudy, Dorian, John Kennex, Un po' tutti.   
**Rating:** Verde.   
**Beta:** \---   
**Genere:** Introspettivo.   
**Warning:** Generale, Pre-Slash [accenni John/Dorian]   
**Summary:** _Un misterioso vigilante, che si fa chiamare con il nome di_ **_Sexybot_ ** _, girovaga per le strade della città, nelle ore notturne, per scacciare i cattivoni. Nessuna sa chi sia in verità. Ironicamente Richard ipotizza che sia John. Dorian che, come al solito, trovandosi nel posto sbagliato, al momento sbagliato, scopre la vera identità di Sexybot._   
**Note: Quarta fic della Torre dei Clichè. 4/100**   
**Disclaimer:** Non mi appartengono e non ci guadagno nulla, se non l'odio dei personaggi.

 

 

 

We can be **_H_** eroes, just for one day.

 

 

 

 

 

Mi guardo allo specchio e vedo un fallito.   
Sono un genio, posso creare bombe di megatroni in meno di quarantacinque minuti, ma vivo nell'ombra di un laboratorio, in attesa di essere contattato per risolvere un caso complicato, risolverlo e poi lasciare tutta la gloria ad altri.   
No, non voglio la gloria. Il mio riflesso ammicca scettico. D'accordo, sì,voglio la gloria, quella che mi guadagno giustamente con il mio genio. Voglio essere un poliziotto, uno vero, come John o Maldonado, ma ovviamente quando pesi quasi sessanta chili e hai l'aspetto di un topo sciupato, nessuno ti prende sul serio.

_Nessuno_.

Non sono arrabbiato con il mondo, mi dico, mentre chiudo l'anta dell'armadio, è solo con me stesso che dovrei prendermela. E con la Natura che è stata così generosa con altri, e si è dimenticata di me.   
Certo, ammetto, io compenso con il cervello ciò che il mero aspetto fisico non può fare, ma questo è tutto. Non sono coraggioso – una sola missione sottocopertura e stavo per morire di crepacuore – e gli altri non mi vedono come qualcuno che valga la pena invitare in un bar.   
Le donne? Dio, ho avuto una sola esperienza all'Accademia per giovani talenti, ma era una festa e lei era ubriaca marcia. Io no, perchè mi ricordo ogni particolare: la sua pelle calda e soffice, i seni pieni e le mani perfette attorno al mio collo, mentre cercava un appiglio per non scivolare sul suo stesso vomito.

Poi, nel fantastico 2043, hanno inventato i _Sexbot_.

Robot che si dedicano al piacere di noi poveri sf- uhm, umani che non hanno nessuno a riscaldare il proprio letto, di notte. Sono un amante degli androidi – quante volte ho pensato di strozzare John, per la poca cura che ha di Dorian? - e i sexbot... beh, sono sexy e non hanno alcuna presetesa, ovvero non si fanno problemi se non sei bello, alto, occhi chiari e hai la pelle scura. Se non sei come uno alla John Kennex, insomma. O come Dorian che, androide o meno, è comunque davvero ben fatto. Bello.   
Ammetto che ho provato più di una volta ad usufruire dei servizi di un sexbot ma sono un'amante degli androidi e beh, ripensando a Dorian, a Charlene... sono finito in bianco. Due volte.   
Non che sia un vero e prorpio problema... beh un po' lo è quando anche un sexbot ti lancia un'occhiata pietosa.   
Quindi sì, sono un fallito, quello che passa inosservato, di giorno, per le strade, dove le persone possono urtarti e si sentono in diritto di non chiedere nemmeno scusa. Sono un tipo notturno, adoro lavorare sui miei progetti nelle ore buie come Batman rinchiuso nella sua batcaverna. E' sempre stato il mio idolo: un uomo mortale che con il suo genio è alla pari con un immortale come Superman; è grazie a lui che la notte lascio i panni dello sfigato topo da laboratorio e mi trasformo in lui:  _Sexybot_ .   
D'accordo, ammetto mentre mi inflio il casco per collegare i miei neuroni a  _lei_ , avrei potuto scegliere un nome più figo, ma Superbot non vi sembra abbastanza scontato? La mia prima idea è stata  _IronBot,_ ma sapete com'è, io non sono Tony Stark, e poi è abbastanza ridicolo.   
Sono di fronte alla mia creatura e sorrido: lei sorride di riflesso.   
Ha gli occhi grigio scuro, i capelli corti e neri, la tuta nera di pelle le ricopre perfettamente il corpo agile e flessuoso. L'ho chiamata Halle. Non ho vergogna nel dire che mi sono ispirato a Catwoman, quella di Halle Berry. Vecchio film, ma comunque bello.   
Oh, andiamo, on guardatemi così: Catwoman è la dea di ogni amante dei vecchi fumetti. Certo anche Diana, sapete Wonder Woman, è davvero bella, ma la gatta... uhm, insomma è perfetta così. Letale. La adoro. Ed è lei Sexybot.   
Adesso lo trovate un nome azzeccato, non è vero?   
Le accarezzo delicatamente la guancia e lei per un attimo chiude gli occhi – sono io che glielo faccio fare attraverso il casco ma non importa è comuqneu una bella sensazione – e siamo pronti.   
_Che lo spettacolo cominci!_ Penso.   
"Che lo spettacolo cominci!" esclama con la sua voce sensuale.

 

*°*°* 

E' divertente, a volte penso, vedere come,nonostante la tecnologia avanzata, i cattivi ancora si andcondono in squallide bettole, in quegli scenari triti e ritriti da film poliziesco. Utilizzano ancora lo stesso modus operandi, l'unico problema è che sono pericolosi, cioè, le armi che hanno per le mani, sono pericolose. Tremo solo al pensiero di quel tipo di tecnologia utilizzata in quel modo barbaro...   
Halle scivola sicura fra i tetti, offrendomi una perfetta visuale della città notturna: nel porto, c'è un traffico di organi sintetici che va assolutamente fermato. Come lo so? Eh, questi sono segreti del mestiere che preferisco tenere per me.   
Il complesso di vecchi capannoni arruginiti è al limitare della struttura, nascosta un'alta torre di vecchi container inutilizzati. Halle si arrampica facilmente sul patchwork di colori arrugginiti ed aspetta.   
Io aspetto.   
Passano dieci secondi, quindi, venticinque e poi eccoli i miei piccoli criminali.   
Halle fa un sorriso predatorio con le labbre piene. Un'espressione del genere dona molto più a lei che a me, ma in questo momento sento solo adrenalina. Questa è la prima grossa missione che le permetto di fare.   
Scivoliamo furtivamente lungo i container e poi eccoci, nascosti nell'ombra di un vecchio macchinario, dieci metri ci separano dal capannone.   
Otto metri. Sette metri. Cinque metri.   
Vedo già l'entrata e la lama di luce fioca che esce dalla porta semidischiusa.   
" _Buonasera, signori._ " Halle è perfetta mentre fa la sua entrata trionfale: posso immaginare la sua espressione dolce che contrasta con la sua figura affilata, letale.

  
*°*°*   
  
"Incredibile." borbotta John, leggendo le notizie dal giornale digitale a cui sono abbonato. Dorian sta finendo di prepararsi mentre io siedo al mio tavolo, il viso basso per collezionare un'autentica espressione perplessa.   
Sono un ottimo attore: al liceo mi hanno preso per fare Romeo e Giulietta.   
Ero un albero convincente.   
"Cosa?" gli chiedo, alzando finalmente il volto verso di lui.   
"Ieri notte i fratelli Tremor sono stati presi a calci da... beh, non ci crederai, nemmeno io ci credo, a dire il vero, da Sexybot."   
"F-fantastico" balbetto, allargando gli occhi come se fossi davvero sorpreso; per mia fortuna John è troppo impegnato a leggere la notizie per prestare attenzione alla mia – colpevolissima – espressione facciale.   
"Ci mancava solo Batman." sbuffa invece il detective, alzando un sopracciglio "E poi chi diavolo si farebbe chiamare  _Sexybot_ ?!"   
"Chi è che si fa chiamare Sexybot?" chiede Dorian, appena spuntato dalla sua, se così vogliamo chiamarla, stanza.   
"Leggi cervellone." ribatte il detective, mentre il sistema di Dorian è già in funzione, le spirali blu elettrico sul viso segnalano la sua attività.   
Trattengo a stento un sorriso: sul viso di Halle sono argento.   
"Mmh..." dice Dorian "Interessante." e lancia un sorrisetto divertito verso John.   
"Cosa?" sbuffaquello in risposta, aggottando le sopracciglia.   
"Qui dice che indossa una tuta nera aderente. Ti starebbe bene." ed è così innocente il suo tono di voce che quasi mi viene da paragonarlo ad un bambino. Quasi perchè c'è una punta di sadismo nei suoi occhi azzurri, mentre osservano – con soddisfazione – John arrossire.   
Dio solo sa come ho fatto a trattenermi dal ridere.   
Forse ho più istinto di sopravvivenza di quanto io stesso abbia mai creduto.   
"D'accordo simpaticone" annuncia il detective "andiamo!" e dopo avermi fatto un cenno con la testa si allontana. Dorian sghignazza apertamente questa volta e mi saluta.   
"A dopo." annuisco in risposta. Voglio bene a quei due ma sono contento che se ne siano andati. Corro in camera, ed apro l'armadio – non è colpa mia se non ho altro posto sicuro dove nascondercela – ed osservo Halle, rannicchiata sul fondo come un gatto.   
"Halle?" la chiamo e lei apre subito gli occhi, mettendosi dritta.   
Sorrido ma lei non ricambia: senza casco è solo un bel guscio vuoto. Sono io la sua anima.   
Accarezzo con la punta delle dita la sua guancia perfetta. Sorrido ancora.   
"Rud-" la voce di Dorian mi coglie in modo inaspettato, e sobbalzo, voltandomi a fissarlo come un topo int rappola. Cerco di coprirla ma è tardi, perchè le impronte neuronali visive di Dorian sono in azione e so che la sta analizzando, che presto scoprirà che lei è Sexybot, che ci sono io dietro tutto quello e...   
"E' bella." dice solo ed io lo guardo perplesso, senza capire cosa c'entri quel commento.   
"C-cosa?" balbetto, sudando freddo. Lui sorride in modo enigmatico e va via.   
Vorrei urlargli di tenere il segreto ma qualcosa nel suo sorriso mi spinge a credere che non ce n'è alcun bisogno.   
Prego che sia così.

*°*°*

Maldonando mi ha convocato in commisariato.   
Siedo in modo rigido sulla sedia, terrorizzato: che abbia mal riposto la mia fiducia in Dorian?   
"Ah, Rudy sei qui, grazie al cielo." esclama quella quando mi vede ed io mi rilasso, perchè se è così felice di vedermi vuol dire che Dorian ha tenuto il segreto.   
"S-sì" balbetto, alzandomi in modo malfermo sulle gambe, troppo sollevato per notare l'arrivo dei ragazzi.   
"Ho bisogno che scannerizzi il contenuto delle casse ritrovate al porto." si corruccia un attimo, perplessa "Sembra che abbiamo un vigilante misterioso." annuncia, pensierosa.   
Lancio una veloce occhiata a Dorian e lui ricambio con un'occhiolino.   
Mi rilasso ancora.   
"Avete sentito che indossava una tutina nera, aderente?" dice Richard ad un certo punto "Cento dollari che il nostro vecchio John ha deciso di anticipare Halloween."   
John lancia un'occhiata irata a Dorian, poi torna su Richard, una smorfia sarcastica sul volto.   
"Cento dollari che il povero Rich è invidioso perchè io posso permettermi una tutina aderente..." e poi tutti scoppiano a ridere e sono così sollevato che mi aggiungo anche io alle risate.

  
*°*°*

  
Sono finalmente nel mio laboratorio-appartamento. E' stata una giornata piena di stress emotivo, ho bisogno di rilassarmi.    
Bevo un bicchiere di vecchio whiskey, quello che Dorian mi ha regalato per il compleanno.   
E penso che mi piacerebbe poter dare ad Halle la configurazione di un DRN, darle un'anima sintetica, vederla sorridere spontaneamente, renderla più che un guscio perfetto...   
"Hai intenzione di continuare?" ancora una volta la voce di Dorian mi prende alla sprovvista; fisso il bicchiere vuoto.   
"Non credo."   
"E' un peccato, però, sai? Tutti già parlano della misteriosa Sexybot."   
"Davvero?" mi si illuminano gli occhi al pensiero di essere così popolare. Beh, non io, Halle, ma che importa? Sono comunque fiero di entrambi.   
"Oh sì. Ho sentito un paio di ragazzi dichiarare di volerla incontrare."   
Sorrido.   
"Grazie per non aver detto nulla." dico all'improvviso; Dorian sorride ancora.   
"E perdere l'occasione di prendere in giro John?" e ridiamo entrambi.   
"Cos'hai intenzione di fare con lei?" mi chiede quando le risate si spengono. Lo guardo dritto negli occhi.   
"Vorrei renderla come te."   
"Vuoi darle un'anima sintetica? Sai farlo?"   
"Ho esaminato il tuo sistema e quello di ogni DRN dismesso giorno e notte. Credo di poterci riuscire."   
Dorian sorride e si alza, diretto alla sua stanza.   
"Rudy?"   
"Sì?"   
"Per quel che vale per me sei già un eroe."   
Poi sparisce e ne sono grato, così non può vedere la mia stupida faccia commossa.

  
 

 

 


End file.
